Battle of the Music Stores
by AusllyShipper101
Summary: Austin's career is flourishing. Nothing can stop him from becoming a pop sensation. But everything and everyone tries, even when they don't realize they're doing it. Austin's parents create a "Romeo and Juliet" situation, Cassidy makes a reappearance, and above all, Austin and Ally deal with new horizons they've never before seen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my very first fanfic, so reviews are highly appreciated. I love constructive criticism, so yeah. On with this story! **

**Disclaimer- I obviously don't own Austin & Ally, because if I did Austin and Ally would have kissed awhile back :P**

Ally stood behind the counter at Sonic Boom, serving customers when Trish walked in. "Guess who got a job at Cutest Clothes? I got this on discount!" She spun around to show Ally the outfit.

"Wow Trish, that looks great!" Ally complemented.

"Thanks!"

Just then, Austin and Dez walked into the store. They were having a heated argument about a romance movie they'd watched.

"She DID like Andy! I just know it!" Dez said.

"Hey guys?" Ally said, tapping Austin's shoulder.

"Oh hey Ally." Austin said. "Oh! I almost forgot. I was wondering if you guys and your families wanted to come to my parents' barbecue tomorrow night."

"I guess I can take a break from working..." Trish said.

"Sure, sounds like fun!" Ally said.

"You sure?" Austin asked wryly. "It's your only party of the year, after all."

Ally playfully swatted him on the arm. "I'll be there."

He grinned. "Cool."

Later that day, Ally headed home after her shift at Sonic Boom was over. When she opened the door to her house, she could smell the ethereal scent of freshly baked cookies.

"Hey sweetie!" Ally's mother, Penny Dawson, said, giving Ally a hug. She was wearing an apron covered in flour, and some of it came off on Ally's clothes.

"Mom!" Ally protested.

"Sorry hon. On the bright side, the cookies just finished!"

Ally smiled. "Cool, thanks mom." She walked over to the table and sat down, where her mom handed her two. "So mom," Ally began. "Are we doing anything tomorrow night?"

"No, why?" Penny set a tray of cookies on the counter to cool.

"Austin's parents are having a barbecue. He invited me and said you and dad should come, too. You know, to finally meet his parents and all..."

"Hmm, that is a good idea! Ok, we'll go." Her mom smiled over at her.

"Thanks Mom! You're the best." Ally finished her cookies and ran upstairs. She sent Austin a text:

To: Austin

From: Ally

It's official! My parents and I are coming to your party! Can't wait!

A moment later her phone beeped and she checked it.

To: Ally

From: Austin

Sweet. See ya there!

Ally smiled and sighed happily. She flopped back down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. After a few moments of thinking about a certain blonde boy, she got up and went downstairs. Her younger sister, Sydney, was eating cookies. Sydney was 13 and was always trying to become a part of Team Austin, but they would never let her. She glanced over at Ally and smirked.

"What?" She asked. Then she noticed; Sydney was wearing one of her dresses! "Sydney, why are you wearing my clothes?" Ally asked.

"Mom says it looks good on me. I agree. Can I keep it?"

"Of course not! It's mine!" Ally stormed over and grabbed the dress's sleeve.

Sydney sighed dramatically. "I didn't think it would come to this Ally, but you leave me no choice. Let me keep the dress or else I'll tell dad you kissed Austin today and you want him to be your boyfriend,"

Ally's jaw dropped. "But-"

"Which is it, Ally? No buts."

Ally glared at her sister. "Keep the dress," she muttered.

Sydney smirked. "If you insist, sister-dear."

Austin awoke to the smell of pancakes the next morning. He leapt up eagerly and trotted downstairs, where his mom, Mimi Moon, was indeed making pancakes.

"Morning, dear." His mom said cheerily.

"Wow mom, why are you so happy?" Austin asked. He snatched a pancake off the griddle and started eating it. His mom gave him a glare. "Sit until they are ready."

"Ok." Austin said in his wounded voice. He sat at the table, munching the stolen pancake.

"And to answer your question, your father and I have big news."

Austin studied her carefully. "What kind of big news?"

Just then, Austin's 14 year old brother Noah came down the stairs behind Mike, their dad.

"Pancakes!" Noah said excitedly. He loved pancakes just as much as Austin did. He tried grabbing one from the plate like Austin had, but his mom shooed him away. "Sit down and I will put some on a plate for you, ok?"

Noah nodded vigorously and sat down. Mimi handed everyone a plate stacked high with pancakes. Austin and Noah dove into their pancakes instantly. Their parents laughed at them.

"So boys, we have some news." Mike began.

"Since Austin has started to become big in music, we want to support him fully. So we sold Moon's Mattress Kingdom, and bought a vacant store in the mall! We're going to call it 'Moon's Magical Music.'"

"Why would you call a mattress store that?" Austin asked.

"Oh it's not a mattress store- it's a music store!"

"A- a music store?" Austin slowly set the pancake he was eating back on his plate.

"Yes! Isn't it wonderful? Your own music store! You can work there and everything! It can teach you and your brother so many things, like responsibility and-"

"Mom, that's wonderful," Austin interrupted, "But isn't there already a music store in the mall? Sonic Boom?"

"Don't worry- we have something that old music store doesn't- we have Austin Moon. Everyone will love our store, all because of you! We'll be the most popular music store in Florida!"

_Uh-oh_. Austin thought. _Ally_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry everyone, I meant to update yesterday, but I was busy. So anyways, here's chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own A&A, although I wish I did :(**

Ally was combing her hair after her morning shower when she heard a beep from her phone. She set down her hairbrush, picked up her phone, and read the message:

_To: Ally_

_From: Austin_

_Hey Ally. We need to talk. Meet me at the Melody Diner in five. _

Ally wondered what on earth Austin needed at 9:00 AM on a Saturday morning. Austin was never up that early. But Ally shrugged it off and grabbed her purse and slipped her phone inside. She slung it over her shoulder and walked downstairs. "Mom! I'm heading out to meet Austin!"

"This early?" Her mom looked puzzled.

"Yeah. There's something he wants to talk about. Something that's obviously important." Ally turned and walked out the door.

When she arrived at the Melody Diner, she spotted Austin sitting in a booth near the back. She walked over to him and sat down. "Hey, what's up?" She smiled at him.

"We need to talk." His face was serious.

"I figured that part out." Ally crossed her arms over her chest. "So start talking."

"Well, it's kind of a long story..."

"I have time."

Austin spent the next few minutes explaining to Ally exactly what his parents were planning. Ally's eyes gradually got bigger and bigger as he talked, to the point where he was finally finished, her eyes were practically popping out of her head. "How can they do that? It isn't right!" Ally cried. Austin couldn't bear it and he started laughing hysterically. "What's so funny? My music store is going to shut down and you're LAUGHING?"

"No, Ally, that isn't what's funny. Your eyes-" Austin could barely talk he was laughing so hard. "Your eyes looked like they popped out of your head."

Ally couldn't help but smile at him. "Sorry Austin, I was just so... Shocked."

"No kidding." He laughed. Then after another minute or so his expression became serious. "Back to the point. My parents aren't going to give this up. I tried convincing them, but they won't listen. What do we do?"

Ally absentmindedly tapped the table as she thought. She didn't notice her hand accidentally tapped Austin's. Austin blushed a tiny bit but said nothing.

"I don't know Austin." Ally's eyes suddenly became wide. "Maybe at the barbecue tonight we can convince them it would ruin your career! With my parents' help, obviously."

Austin nodded "If's worth a shot."

Ally smiled. "Great. I'll see you there then. I have to go help my dad with the store now. Bye Austin." She stood up.

"Bye," Austin said as he watched Ally leave. He sighed and stood up as well. He was walking out of the diner when he spotted a familiar blonde.

"Cassidy?" Austin asked unbelievingly.

Cassidy turned around and when she saw him, she ran over and hugged him. "Blondie! Hey."

Austin grinned. "Hey yourself. How you been? Why you back so soon?"

Cassidy smiled and ruffled his hair. "I'm back to see you, silly. Actually my band is on a tour, and what better place to play then our hometown of Miami?"

Austin grinned. "Well it's great you're here. Maybe we can go on our date sometime you're here."

"That'd be great." She smiled at him.

"Cool." Austin waved back at her and headed back to Sonic Boom, a stupid smile on his face.

Ally was writing in her book when she saw Dez out of the corner of her eyes. She walked over to him and took the guitar out of his hands. "Dez, you know you aren't allowed to touch the instruments."

"I want to learn guitar! But If you're going to be like that, then fine."

Trish walked in just then. "Guess who got a job at Smelly Stuff?" She sprayed some perfume in the store.

"Eww." Dez wrinkled his nose. "Why would you want that job?"

Trish shrugged and simply said "Money."

Austin walked in with dreamy eyes. He went over to the counter and sat on it. Ally pushed him off. "Austin, the counter isn't a chair."

He just shrugged as if saying _what can you do?_

"Good, we're all here. I have an announcement. Austin, I booked you a gig as the opening act of a famous band called C5!"

"C5? That's Cassidy's band!" **(1)** Austin's eyes became huge.

"Yep! You don't need to thank me." Trish smiled.

Ally grinned. "So Austin, wanna write a new song to sing for Cassidy?"

"Sure. When's the concert Trish?" Austin asked.

"Next Friday night. Be there at 6:00."

"Will do."

Ally walked over to the piano and opened her songbook. "Ok, what about this?"

Three hours later, they had a new song.

_I played it safe_

_I kept my foot up on the brake_

_I never really took a chance in life_

_And didn't live for today_

_Oh girl and then I met you_

_Opened my eyes to something new_

_You set me free like no one else_

_And got me acting a fool_

_Don't you know you changed my life_

_Girl cause now I'm living and it feels so right, yeah_

_You got my heart beat pumping and i'm going insane_

_You got me jumping out of aeroplanes_

"Aeroplanes?" Ally had asked while writing it.

Austin had shrugged. "Why not? It flows more smoothly."

Ally had just rolled her eyes at him.

_And that's why_

_I'm crazy it's true_

_Crazy for you_

_You got me BASE jump living and I can't look down_

_You know you short circuit my brain (whoa-oh)_

_I can't lie_

_I'm crazy it's true_

_Crazy for you_

_Midnight dipping in the pool_

_Or sneaking out upon the roof_

_You're unpredictable and girl that's what_

_That's what I love about you_

_Don't you know you changed my life _

_Girl cause now I'm living_

_And it feels so right, yeah_

_You got my heart beat pumping and i'm going insane_

_You got me jumping out of aeroplanes_

_And that's why_

_I'm crazy it's true_

_Crazy for you_

_You got me base jump living and I can't look down_

_You know you short circuit my brain (whoa-oh)_

_I can't lie_

_I'm crazy it's true_

_Crazy for you_

_I didn't lose my mind when I fell for you_

_I'm gonna love you girl like you never knew, whoa-oh_

_Don't you know you changed my life _

_Girl cause now I'm living and it feels so right, yeah_

_You got my heart beat pumping and i'm going insane_

_You got me jumping out of aeroplanes_

_And that's why_

_I'm crazy it's true_

_Crazy for you_

_You got me base jump living and I can't look down_

_You know you short circuit my brain (whoa-oh)_

_I can't lie_

_I'm crazy it's true_

_Crazy for you_

_I'm crazy it's true _

_Crazy for you _**(2)**

"Wow." Austin grinned. "It's awesome Ally."

"Thanks." Ally smiled at him. They stared at each other for a minute before they looked away blushing. Ally stood up. "I have to go home and get ready for the barbecue."

Austin stood up too. "Yeah, I have to help my parents set up."

Ally laughed. "Have fun with that."

"I won't." Austin winked at her before he walked out. Ally picked up her songbook and wrote as she walked.

_Why do I feel a little weird around him? Something just isn't right with me. I almost feel... Like I have a crush on Austin. But that's impossible, right? We're just friends... Right?_

**Done! Do you like it? Please review! Tell me if you hate it, tell me if you love it, tell me anything! Reviews motivate me to write better! **

**(1): C5 is Cassidy's family band for this story. Guess where I got the idea for that name? Haha :P**

**(2): I don't own Crazy 4 U by R5. **

**Review! Favorite! **

**Bye for now! If I can get 5 reviews, I will post another chapter today. Got it?**

**See ya soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am back! I asked for 5 reviews and I got 7! Yay! Here's your next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, although I think you already know that :)**

"What are you wearing?" Ally stared at the fancy red sleeveless dress Sydney wore.

"Well I, unlike you, want to look good at this party."

"Sydney, we're not going to a fancy ball, we're going to a casual barbecue. You don't need to dress so fancily."

Sydney smoothed her hair as she walked past Ally and into her room. Ally followed her. "Hold on... are you trying to impress someone Sydney?"

Sydney avoided her sister's gaze. "Whaaaaat?" One thing about the Dawson's were they were all terrible liars. Ally put her hands on her hips, smirking. "So, who is he?"

Sydney turned a slight shade of pink. "I'm not telling you. If I did, you'd make fun of me."

Ally sat down on Sydney's bed next to her. "Sis, I'm going to tease you no matter who it is. So just tell me."

"Well..." She hesitates, but finally she looked at her shoes and mumbled, "It's Noah Moon."

If Ally had had a drink, she would've done a spit take. But since she didn't, she just snorted. "Noah, really?"

"Yeah..." Sydney fiddled with her dress.

Ally put an arm around her sister. "Well, in that case, I suppose that dress is fine. But in case dad asks, you're just trying to make a good impression, Ok?"

Sydney laughed a little. "Yeah, way ahead of you. How do you think I got him to buy me this?"

They laughed and went downstairs to find their parents.

Austin was grilling tbe hamburger meat while his parents and brother set up the tables. He heard the doorbell ring, and he set down the lid of the grill before he ran to the door. He opened it to find Ally's family.

"Hey Dawson family! You're a little early, but that's totally fine." Austin smiled as he let them in.

"Well we just couldn't wait to see you!" Sydney said stupidly. Austin gave her a weird look before turning to Ally with questioning eyes.

"Tell you later." Ally said simply. Austin nodded and followed them out back.

"Mom, Dad, I would like you to meet Mr. and Mrs. Dawson." His parents turned around and smiled. But something odd happened next. Austin's parents and Ally's parent's stood face to face.

And they were _glaring_.

"Penny?" Austin's mom practically spat. "Your daughter has been associating with our son?"

"Mike." Ally's dad muttered. "Your son has been associating with our daughter?"

Austin, Ally, and Noah all stood there awkwardly while Sydney just smiled at Noah.

The adults started arguing. "Wow Penny. I can't believe you made a daughter who can't sing in front of anyone since you were such a spotlight stealer." Mimi snapped.

"So typical that your son would steal attention from my daughter just like you stole attention from me and ruined my life. How ironic." Lester said to Mike.

They kept throwing insults at each other until finally Austin and Ally couldn't take it anymore. "Guys! Stop fighting! Why do you all hate each other so much?" Austin asked.

"Well." Penny began. "It was our senior year of high school..."

After the story had been told from all of their points of view, this is probably as close to the truth as it gets.

_There was a competition to find the very best singer in the state of Miami. So all four of them entered. Penny and Mimi had been bitter rivals for as long as they could remember. They were always trying to be better than the other. Lester and Mike were rivals too, but not in the same way as the girls. Mike was a popular kid in high school, and he often bullied Lester, who was more of a nerd. The girls both entered the competition, while the boys supported them as their boyfriends. Penny was an amazing singer, and Mimi was worried that she would beat her. So to make sure she won, she locked Penny in a closet. But she didn't win. She was beaten by someone named Laura Lynch_ **(1)**_. She was angry and she took it out on Penny by leaving her in the closet. Lester finally got her out of the closet and walked her home. They vowed never to speak to the other again. That's also why Austin and Ally's fathers thought they had a bazillion to one chance of making it in the music business_.

"But you guys can be friends now. Forget about the past. Can't you at least try? For us? We need each other. Please please please dad? Mom? Mr. and Mrs. Moon?"

The adults were silent for awhile, but finally they muttered "Fine. But only for you kids."

At that moment, the doorbell rang, and Mike went to answer it. After all the guests arrived, the barbecue went on as planned.

Sydney strolled over to where Noah was sitting and sat down next to them. Ally watched them from a distance.

"So what was up with your sister earlier?" Austin asked, puzzled.

"She has a crush on your brother. She acted weird because you look like him."

"Oh." Austin watched them, silently eating his hamburger.

Just then, Cassidy and her band mates came up to them. "Hey Cassidy! Glad you could make it." Austin smiled.

"Wouldn't miss it. Austin, I'd like to introduce you to the rest of C5. This Is Cody. He's 17, my older brother, and plays lead guitar and sings some of our songs. This is Casey. He's 18 and my older brother. He plays base. This is Chris, he's 20, my brother, and plays drums. And last, but not least, this is Connor. He's actually not related but he's in the band anyways. He plays keyboard and sings. I am the lead singer, by the way." Cassidy finished with a smile. Austin shook all the boys' hands. "It's wonderful to meet you all." Austin said.

"I hear you're opening for us at our upcoming concert." Chris said.

"Yep! I sure am!" Austin said proudly.

"Who made these burgers? They're awesome." Connor said with his mouth full. Austin laughed. "I did."

"You're a great chef. He's a keeper Cass." Connor headed back to the table piled with food. Cassidy blushed. "Sorry about him Austin. So should our date be tomorrow?"

"Sure. Meet me at the Melody diner at six." Austin smiled up at her.

"I will." Cassidy winked before walking away.

Ally sat awkwardly throughout the conversation. After Cassidy left she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Austin asked.

"Just... To the bathroom." Ally said quickly. She walked through Austin's house and quietly opened the door to his room. She quietly shut it behind her and sat on his bed. She needed to think. Why did she all of a sudden want to punch Cassidy? She helped Austin win Cassidy. She had wanted them to be together. But not anymore. She didn't ever want to see Cassidy again. Suddenly, sitting there in Austin's room, Ally made a decision. _I'm going on a date tomorrow night_.

**Like it? Hate it? Either way, review! Please! :)**

**(1) I can't wait until the day I see that name. Can you? That's what I thought :D**

**I will most likely update tomorrow**. **Until then, my fellow fanfictioners! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Ok so I might not update much during the week because I have school and such. But I will try my best to update! Here's chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own** **A&A, but this story idea is MINE**. :)

The next day Ally pushed open the door to the library after school. She glanced around the room until her eyes landed on who she was looking for.

"Hey Dallas!" Ally said, walking over to him.

"Hey Ally." Dallas smiled at her.

Don't get lost in his eyes, stay focused Ally! Ally thought. "Um, I was wondering if you, maybe wanted to go to dinner with me tonight?"

"Uh, sure, where and what time?" He asked

"Melody diner at six. See you there!" Ally smiled.

"Ok," Dallas turned around and knocked over a bunch of books. "Oops."

Austin fastened up his tuxedo jacket and stared at himself in the mirror. He sighed and turned around to find Noah standing behind him. "Hey Austin. Who are you going on a date with tonight?" Noah asked, leaning against the bathroom sink.

"Cassidy from C5. You know her. She and her band was at our barbecue last night." Austin said as he combed his hair.

Noah looked confused. "But I thought you liked Ally."

"Me? Like Ally? What? Why would I like her? We're just good friends, that's all." Austin said quickly and nervously.

Noah shook his head. "She's prettier than Cassidy. I say you go after Ally instead."

"Why do you care?" Austin raised an eyebrow.

"Well, first of all, there's something suspicious about Cassidy. Something isn't right about her."

"You like Sydney, don't you?"

"Yeah.." Noah studied him. "How'd you figure that out?"

Austin just smiled and walked out of the bathroom.

Ally walked over to her dad at the counter of Sonic Boom. "Hey dad, I was wondering, can I go out for dinner tonight with Dez, Trish, and Austin?" Ally knew she was speaking a little too quickly, but not enough for her dad to notice. She was getting scarily good at lying. Yikes.

"Sure sweetie, but be home by eight, Kay? We're watching a movie as a family."

"Um, ok. Sure thing dad." Ally gave him a quick smile before she walked upstairs into the practice room and started writing in her book.

_I can feel you comin' from a mile away _

_My pulse starts racing from the words that you say _

_And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue _

_That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on _

_You don't have to try too hard _

_You already have my heart _

_You don't gotta thing to prove _

_I'm already into you _

_So _

_Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now _

_Cause I'm so, so good to go _

_Don't say Don't say good night you know _

_You had me at hello _

_You had me at hello _

_Don't say Don't say good night you know _

_You had me at hello _

_Close your mouth now baby don't say a word _

_Cause you ain't saying nothing _

_I ain't already heard _

_Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud _

_And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song _

_You don't have to try too hard _

_You already have my heart _

_You don't gotta thing to prove _

_I'm already into you _

_So _

_Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now _

_Cause I'm so, so good to go _

_Don't say Don't say good night you know _

_You had me at hello _

_You had me at hello _

_You had me at hello _

_Don't say Don't say good night you know _

_You had me at hello _

_You don't have to try too hard _

_You already have my heart _

_You don't gotta thing to prove _

_I'm already into you _

_You don't have to try too hard _

_You already have my heart _

_You don't gotta thing to prove _

_I'm already into you _

_So _

_Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now _

_I'm so, so good to go _

_Don't say Don't say good night you know _

_You had me at hello _

_You had me at hello _

_Don't say Don't say good night you know _

_You had me at hello _**(1)**

As Ally finished singing the song she sat silently for a moment. It was an amazing love song. But who was it for? Ally wished with all her heart it could be for Dallas, but the truth was, it wasn't. She sighed. Then she grinned and said to herself, "Actually it's more like he had me at his drum playing with corndogs." She laughed and glanced at her watch. Her eyes widened. "Oh no!" She had a half hour to get ready for her date! She headed home and changed into her dress and applying make-up before heading to the Melody diner.

"This place hasn't changed much since I last came here." Cassidy said looking around. Austin smiled. "It really hasn't."

A waiter came up to them and started singing the specials in an opera voice. "Hoooow about the veeeery special little souplings?"

Austin and Cassidy stared blankly at him. "It's soup." He said, embarrassed. "Oh." They said in unison. "Sure, we'll have that." Austin said.

As the waiter was walking away, Austin saw four figures walking into the diner. His eyes widened. "Ally? Dez? What are you two doing here?"

"Well first of all Dez has something to tell you." Ally shoved him forward.

"I'm the one that ruined your stuffed elephant when you were four! I fed it to your dog!" Dez said in a rush.

Ally gave him a look. "No, I mean about Kate."

"Oh. I'm dating a girl named Kate. Kate, this is my best friend Austin."

Kate was a short girl with blonde hair, which she wore in a ponytail. She smiled at Austin. "Nice to meet you." She said.

Austin studied her. "So how'd you guys meet?"

"Well, we were both seeing the Wedding Diary by ourselves and happened to sit next to each other. We found we have a lot in common." Dez grinned goofily.

"Yup! It's how I found my Dezzy-poo!" She laughed. He did too. The rest of us just stared blankly at him.

"So..." Austin said awkwardly. "You brought Dallas Ally?"

"Yep! We're on our first date." She smiled as wide as she could and hugged Dallas.

"Cool." Austin said. The three couples pushed tables together and all talked. The triple date was fun for everyone except Cassidy, who had wanted to spend quality time with Austin. Sometimes the conversations would be awkward, especially if Dez and/or Kate were telling stories. But everyone survived the date and went home. "This was really fun." Dallas said as he walked her home.

"I know." She smiled at him. "See you Dallas."

Ally went inside her house and sat down on the couch where her family was. "Hey guys! What's up? What movie are we watching?"

"We decided not to watch a movie. We need to talk about this." Lester held up the newspaper, where an ad said: "_Come on down to Moon's Magicsl Music; you'll have a jamming good time! The hottest new music store in Miami! Grand opening Wednesday October 24._"

Ally slowly nodded. "Oh.."

Lester looked grim. "This could put us out of business, Ally-gator."

Ally sighed. "I know dad, I know."

Sydney looked worried. "What do we do, dad?"

Lester looked over at me. "I have an idea... But it's impossible, nevermind."

"Dad, anything's possible if you want it badly enough! And we really want this! What is it, dad?" Ally prompted.

Lester took a deep breath before looking Ally straight in the eyes. "Ally, do you want your music store to stay in business?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then you're going to have to sing. In front of a crowd."

Ally stared at him. "Why would that even help us?"

"Think about it. They're promoting a rising star, but what if we promote one too? You! You're the best singer I know Ally! If you can get over your stage fright, we're saved!"

"Lester, that's too much pressure to put on her!" Penny exclaimed.

Ally slowly shook her head. "I'll think about it, ok dad?" She ran upstairs before he could answer. Up in her room she went to grab her book to write in. But her hand froze as she touched her dresser.

_My book is gone!_

At Sonic Boom, it was mysteriously quiet. No one was in the store. The door had been left unlocked. A figure came inside the store and looked around. When they spotted the book lying on the counter, they opened it up and read a few pages. Without a word the person left the store with the book and walked home, closing the store door behind them.

**Dun dun DUUUN! Who took Ally's book? I know, but you're going to have to review to find out! I'll update the day I get 10 reviews. No sooner, maybe a teeny bit later. **

**(1) Had me hello by Olivia holt and/or Luke Benward. Don't own it**

**Until then, Ausllyshipper101 is OUT! **

**Peace :) **

**P.S. Do I do dramatic mystery stories well? :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyo! I'm here for chapter 5! But before I begin, I'm going to give out some shout outs! **

**I Love Zacey: Honestly, I'm not sure why, but your comment made me laugh. Like hard. Seriously, I don't get it ;D**

**Queenc1: You're about to find out!**

**Awesomesauce325: Thanks! **

**I love every review and read it over and over! :) thank you for supporting me!**

**Now, on to finding out... Who's the thief? Here's chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally, yada yada yada** **:/**

"Where? Where? Where is my book?!" Ally ran around like a chicken without a head. That's how Dez, Trish, and Austin found her the next day; big surprise, she was chewing her hair.

"Ally, calm down." Austin said. "We'll find your book, ok?"

Ally's face became even more scared. "No! If you boys find it you'll read it again! I don't want you reading my book!" Ally was freaking out. If the person who found her book and read the stuff about Austin WAS Austin... She'd die of humiliation.

"Ally, we won't read it." Austin went over to Ally and hugged her. "I promise." He whispered in her ear.

When he did that, Ally felt a shiver run down her spine. She nodded and whispered, "Ok, I trust you." He released his grip on Ally and turned around. "Now where's the last place you wrote in it?"

"Up in the practice room. But I've searched high and low for it and I can't find it anywhere." Ally sat on the piano bench. Austin sat next to her. Trish and Dez stood in front of them.

"I must've left it somewhere else. Maybe it's at the Melody diner," Ally said.

Austin stood up. "I'll go look for it, ok?" His voice sounded caring. "Ok, thanks so much Austin." They shared another hug for a minute before Austin left to search for it. "Hey," Dez said. "Maybe someone STOLE her book!"

"Dez, who would want my book?" Ally said, shaking her head. "Maybe Dez is right on this one. Someone must've stolen Ally's book." Suddenly Trish's eyes widened. "I know! The security tape! We can see if someone stole it, and if so who!"

"Ok..." Ally set up the camera so they could watch the footage. The first few minutes were of Ally's dad, alone in the music store, dancing and pretending to play a bunch of instruments.

"Wow..." Trish started laughing, and the other two joined in. Then the fun ended as tape Lester left the store.

Then, after another few minutes, a figure was onscreen. They couldn't see the person's face though. Then, all of a sudden, they grabbed Ally's book and turned around. Ally hit pause right then. The three friends stared in shock at the screen.

Because on that screen, the face of a very hurried girl stared at them.

_Cassidy?_

Ally suddenly looked very nervous. She put her head in her hands.

"What's wrong Ally? Now we know who took it so we can now go get it back!" Trish said.

Ally bit her lip. "She probably read it by now. She's going to kill me."

"Why? What could you have possibly written in there?" Trish asked, confused.

"I- I- I can't tell you. But we have to get it back." Ally stood up. "Come on team."

Austin walked out of Sonic Boom, determined to find Ally's book. What he still couldn't figure out is what kind of secrets she'd keep from him. _I mean, we're best friends! We don't keep secrets! Well, I do, but only because_ _I don't want to ruin our friendship._ But as he walked out of Sonic Boom, his jaw dropped. Moon's Magical Music stood in all it's glory. What shocked him is that the store was RIGHT across from Sonic Boom! How stupid! But as he walked in, he had to admire his parents' style. This place WAS awesome. He went to the register and fiddled around with the buttons. It was so cool. _Why have I never used the one at Sonic Boom? Probably because Ally won't let me._ He thought. Austin smiled. Thinking about Ally always made him smile.

_You should ask her out._

_No way! It'll ruin our friendship forever!_

_Sounds like someone's scared. _

_I don't want to talk to you._

_Look, what if she wrote in her book that she likes you?_

_That's crazy. _

_Crazy, maybe, but you never know unless you ask her. What's the worse that can happen? Don't answer me right away, actually think about it. _

Austin thought about it, really thought about it, and sighed. "Fine." He muttered.

Ally, Trish and Dez were hanging out at the store. They wanted to go and find out where Cassidy lived, but Ally's dad needed them to watch the store. They were discussing how to find Cassidy when none other than Cassidy herself walked in.

"Hey Ally." Cassidy said. _Wow,_ Ally thought. _She's a great actress. She sounds almost... Friendly. _

"Hey Cassidy." Ally said, trying to figure out how to play this. She mouthed to Dez and Trish: "We'll play good cop, bad cop, really stupid cop."

Trish tried not to laugh as she turned toward Cassidy. She glared at her. "Cassidy, we know you took Ally's book." She inched forward. "You gonna confess? Or do I have to make you?" She raised her fist. Ally quickly grabbed Trish. "Please, just confess. I want to spare you from, well, her." Ally glanced down at Trish, who was pretending to fight.

"I wasn't born yesterday, you know. I know good cop bad cop when I see it." Cassidy rolled her eyes at them.

"How do you know it was good cop bad cop? It could have been mean cop nice cop! Pretty cop ugly cop! Pleasant cop menacing cop! Real cop pretend cop! Don't even get me started on smelly cop fragrant cop!"

Cassidy stared at him. "What on Earth does that have to do with me reading Ally's special book?"

Trish and Dez high fived. "Good cop bad cop really stupid cop. Works every time." Trish grinned.

"Why'd we high five? I thought her taking Ally's book was bad." Dez said, confused. Trish stared at him for a second before shaking her head and turning around.

Cassidy reached into her backpack and took out Ally's book. "Here it is."

Ally reached for it, but Cassidy pulled away. "Nope. You don't get it. I will give it to you on one condition. You forget about your little crush on Austin. He's mine, ok? If you don't agree, I'll read this book to everyone I know. Got it Ally?"

Ally nodded vigorously.

"And don't think you taking the book back means I can't hurt you anymore: I copied the book on my computer." She smiled devilishly before handing Ally the book. "Bye." With that, she left.

Ally stood silently, the book in her hands. Finally, after a few minutes, Trish broke the silence. "So you like Austin?"

Ally sighed and nodded, sitting down. "How can I not? He's the nicest guy in the universe." She stared into space. "And now I don't know what to do. About my crush on Austin, about Cassidy's threat, the music store shutting down unless I sing in front of people, and Austin's career isn't really moving right now."

"Maybe you and Austin should write a song to get your minds off everything." Trish suggested.

"Ok, but one thing I need to know first; do we tell Austin about Cassidy? He deserves to know, but he likes her, he'd be crushed."

Again, there was silence. "We'll just see what happens." Ally finally stood. She walked off to find Austin.

"Hey, Dez..." Trish said after Ally left. "When you were talking about the different types of cops, you said 'pretty cop, ugly cop.' Who was who?" She cocked her head at him.

Dez looked up from his phone and looked nervous. "Uhhh... Neither! I was just... Throwing out ideas." Dez said quickly. "You know, playing the type of cops cop."

Trish just rolled her eyes. "Whatever Bozo."

When Ally stepped out of Sonic Boom, she stared unbelievingly at the store just across from her. Ally stepped into Moon's Magical Music. Moon's Magical Music. _Such a cheesy name._ Ally thought. She spotted Austin sitting on the counter and walked over to him. "Hey Austin! Look what I got!" She waved her book at him. Austin grinned widely. "Where was it?"

Ally shrugged. "Dez found it."

"That explains it." Austin laughed. Ally smiled. "So you wanna go write another song for your performance on Friday?"

"Sure." Austin smiled and followed her to the piano.

_You've got them all hypnotized_

_Dragging them round by the eyes oh_

_They're lined up shoulder to shoulder_

_Like diamond notes you keep knocking them over_

_And all them fools got diamond rings just waiting for you (waiting for you)_

_And I can't fool myself but we both know it's true _

_Cuz you walk into the room, girl you know you got it_

_Baby look around, you got a lot of options_

_What do I have to do? What do I have to do?_

_You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace_

_Fallin' on my knees, baby losing balance_

_What do I have to do?_

_to be the latest choice?_

_Oh Oh, Oh yeah Uh_

_Your lips got me wondering why_

_I'm tangled in lame pick up lines_

_Something is taking over (Something is taking over)_

_You've got my heart set on roller coaster_

_I'm chasing you around, you got your leash on me, too (your leash on me, too)_

_I wish that I could fool myself, but we both know it's true_

_Cuz you walk into the room, girl you know you got it_

_Baby look around, you got a lot of options_

_What do I have to do? What do I have to do?_

_You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace_

_Fallin' on my knees, babe I'm losing balance_

_What do I have to do?_

_(Oh Oh Oh)_

_See I will fly you to Paris_

_I'll even learn the language_

_Vous avez de très beaux yeux_

_Oooh so beautiful_

_Climb the Eiffel Tower_

_Touch the moon and call it ours yeah_

_Cuz it'd never shine as bright as you_

_When you walked into the room_

_I never had a chance_

_Tell me what do I have to do? (What do I have to do?) What do I have to do? _

_Cuz you walk into the room, girl you know you got it_

_Baby look around, you got a lot of options_

_What do I have to do? (What do I have to do?) What do I have to do?_

_You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace_

_Fallin' on my knees (fallin' on my knees yeah), girl I'm losing balance_

_What do I have to do?_

_to be the latest choice_**(1)**

"Wow." Austin smiled. "You're so awesome, you know that Ally?"

Ally blushed. "Thanks Austin." They sat silently for a few moments.

_Ask her. Do it! Do it! Do it! DO IT!_**(2)**

Austin bit his lip. "So Ally.." He said nervously, "Wanna do something Thursday night?"

Ally looked surprised. "Do what?"

Austin studied the ground. "I don't know. How about we go roller skating?" He looked up hopefully. Ally smiled. "Ok, sounds like fun."

Austin grinned. "Cool." As he stood up, They hugged quickly before going their separate ways.

As Ally walked out, she started texting.

To: Cassidy

From: Ally

Look, I don't care if you tell every man, woman and child in the universe. I'm taking Austin.

She hit send.

**Done! This was a fun chapter to write. I was really hyper when I wrote the "good cop, bad cop" part, so yeah. I really don't know why. XD**

**(1) What Do I Have to do? by R5. They own it, not me. **

**(2) How many times have you thought this while watching A&A? Haha**

**Anyhow, review! Do you guys think I should focus more on the music store rivalry? Because I feel like I'm off track with this story. **

**:(**

**Adios! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm sorry, I meant to update earlier but I'm quite busy. I have school, band, swimming, homework, being on the newspaper staff... Yeah... Anyway... Want chapter six? Okey-dokey! Here ya go! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally whatsoever :(**

Austin, Ally, Dez, and Trish were sitting on the counter at Austin's parents' party for the grand opening for Moon's Magical Music. Ally couldn't help herself; this place was so cool! Instruments were everywhere, and the walls were beautiful shades of periwinkle and crimson(a strange combination, yet beautiful.) To finish it off, a pianist played classical tunes, some fast pieces and others slow.

"I have to admit Austin, this is cool." Ally said.

"Thanks. I'm performing some songs from my album here later. You guys gonna watch?"

"Of course." Ally said, giving him a smile.

Kate walked over to Dez. "Hey Dezzy-poo." She kissed his cheek. "Hi Kate." Dez smiled.

"Wanna go see my new pet ferret? He's so cute!"

"Awww!" Dez hopped up and followed her out. The rest of the gang watched him leave.

A couple hours later, it was time for Austin to preform. He got up on the makeshift stage his parents had made for the night. "What's up everybody?" Austin called out. Everyone cheered. "I'm here to sing some songs for you!" More applause was heard. Austin began to sing.

_Whoa, yeah_

_Stop, hiding out in shadows_

_Scared to show the world you exist_

_Don't lock yourself in the darkness _

_The world is so much brighter than this_

_So if you never take a shot you're never gonna win so turn it all around_

_And break down the walls whoa_

_Don't be afraid to let them fall_

_Break down the walls_

_Cause you can give or have it all_

_Come on and give it everything you can_

_Take a chance_

_Make a stand_

_And break, break, break down the walls_

_B-b-b-break down the walls yeah_

Austin sang the rest of the song, and when he finished, he started another

_You're always on my mind_

_I_ _think about you all the time_

_Um, no_

_Let's not talk about it_

_Drama we can live without it_

_Catch a wave if we're bored_

_There's a clock we'll ignore _

_Find a way, around it_

_Girl I can tell there's something_

_Even when you say it's nothing_

_When you're playing with your hair_

_Like you just don't care_

_It's a tell, you're bluffing_

_Don't take this the wrong way_

_I love the things you do_

_It's how you do the things you love _

_But it's not a love song_

_Not a love song_

_I love the way you get me but correct me if I'm wrong_

_But it's not a love song_

_Not a love song_

Austin finished that song and went on to "It's me, it's you." Ally watched him from her spot in the crowd. She smiled and clapped after each performance. She was a little distracted, though, thinking about Sonic Boom. How would they keep it? Would she and Austin be forced to be rivals?

After the performance was over, Ally went over to Austin. "Hey Austin. Great job out there." She smiled.

"Thanks Ally." He hugged her. "So, wanna go skating now?"

"Austin, it's 9:00. The roller rink is closed."

He just grinned mischievously and pulled her by her hand.

"Austin!" Ally fought but his grip was much stronger then hers. He pulled her thorough the mall until they reached the roller rink. "Austin, it's locked. We can't go in." Ally struggled to free herself from his grasp. And although she'd never admit it, she kind of liked holding his hand and didn't want him to let go.

Austin raised an eyebrow. "Is it?" He walked over to the door and pushed it open. Ally's eyes widened.

"After you, milady." He said in a British accent. Ally laughed and walked through the door. "Ok, fine."

When they entered the roller rink, Ally was shocked to see that the roller rink was still open and filled with people. "It's still open?" She asked, confused.

"Yep. They have a special late night skate tonight." Austin grinned.

"Huh, for once you did your homework." Ally laughed and swatted him on the arm.

The two musicians went to grab skates. Ally had trouble putting hers on at first, but Austin helped her lace them up. "There you go." He smiled and stood up. "Ready?"

"Ready." Ally valences herself against the wall to her right. Austin grabbed her hand and slowly started skating. "Now the key is that you have to push off with your right foot..."

Every slowly, they began skating together. Ally smiled at Austin. At that moment she nearly fell down but Austin quickly grabbed her and pulled her upright. Ally breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Austin."

"Anytime." He smiled down at her before gently skating next to her again. As they skated they sang along to pop music that was playing through the room. Then, Austin's song Can't Do It without you came on. Suddenly, no one was on the roller rink except for Austin and Ally. They crowd chanted; "Sing! Sing! Sing!"

Austin took Ally's hands and as he sang the song as loud as he could he danced with Ally. She tripped a bunch of times because of all the people watching her, but she did it. Austin grinned widely. "Good job Ally." He said when the song ended.

"Likewise." She whispered.

After an hour or so of skating, the two decided they were tired and they went out for pizza. They sat at a table and chatted about a variety of topics.

"...and then he ate it and said 'Tastes like chicken!'" Austin said grinning his childish grin.

Ally laughed. "I can definitely picture him saying that."

"So Ally, I want to talk about my performance on Friday."

"What about?" Ally drank a sip of her soda.

"Well, I was wondering..." Austin took a deep breath. "Do you want to preform with me? I- I'd really like it."

Ally tilted her head. "Austin, you know I can't."

"Well yeah, but you preformed with me before. After our little dance in front of everyone I... figured you were ready." Austin looked sheepish.

Ally smiled softly. "It's sweet that you care, Austin."

He blushed. They stared at each other for what seemed to them like a lifetime. Ally's phone beeped then. She glanced at it, embarrassed.

To: Ally

From: Cassidy

... I'm watching you. No seriously, I'm hearing your conversation right now. So STOP stealing my boyfriend.

Ally shook her head sadly at the text before putting her phone away without responding.

"Who was that?" Austin asked, curious.

"It was an email. Spam." Ally lied. Austin shrugged. "Anyway... We should probably go."

"Yeah." They quickly stood up. "I'll walk you home," Austin said before taking her arm.

"Ok." Ally smiled.

When they reached Ally's house, Austin stood with Ally on her porch looking up at the stars. "It's beautiful." Ally said, sighing.

"Well I better be going. See you later Ally." He started walking away.

"Wait.. Austin, I have to ask you something."

Austin turned around. "Yeah?"

"What were we doing tonight? Were we hanging out or... Or... Or on a date?" Ally asked.

"Which would you like it to be?" Austin asked, coming up to her.

They stared at each other for a long moment, face to face.

"Should I answer your question now?" Austin asked softly.

"Yes." Ally said.

Austin just smiled and put his hand on her cheek and kissed her gently.

For a long moment neither of them moved, but when they pulled apart their eyes stayed locked.

There was a faint call from inside the house, breaking the moment. "Ally!" It was Sydney. Ally smiled. "Bye Austin, see you later." She went into her house.

"Bye." He watched her go before turning and walking to his house. Everything was so confusing right now, but in that moment he had forgotten it all, although now he wondered, _what's next?_

Ally walked into her house, where Sydney was waiting. She was freaking out. "Oh, my, gosh, that was so romantic!" She bounced around. Ally laughed at her. "Oh Sydney."

"Oh, by the way, i found this outside the store." She handed Ally a flyer. It read, "Amazing new performer Ally Dawson, performing at the Mall of Miami's very own Sonic Boom! This Sunday at noon! Come see a new star's talent!" At the bottom, in small letters, it read, "Lester Dawson, owner of Sonic Boom." Ally's eyes widened. "What? How could dad do this to me?" Ally stormed upstairs, where her dad was watching TV in bed. "Dad, we need to talk." Ally said angrily.

"What about, pumpkin?" Lester asked. Ally shoved the flyer at him. He read it over. "What? I would never write such a thing! Ally, believe me, I didn't post it!"

"Well, then who did?" Ally asked, crossing her arms.

"We'll, who knows you have stage fright, hates us, and would want our business to suffer?" His words were sarcastic.

Ally slowly shook her head. "They wouldn't..."

"They would, Ally-gator." Lester said sadly. "Those Moons are nothing but trouble."

"What do we do?" Penny asked worriedly. She'd read the article over his shoulder.

"I think I'm just going to have to preform." Ally said firmly.

"But Ally-"

"Dad, if you believe in me, then I can do this." Ally said.

Lester sighed. "Ok Ally, I believe you."

The next day went by peacefully without any trouble. On Friday, the four friends just hung out and had some fun until it was time for the concert.

"This place is cool!" Austin ran around backstage looking at everything. Ally laughed. "Ok, well I have to go into the audience now."

"Ok." Austin came over and hugged her. They hadn't spoken about the kiss much, so they weren't sure exactly where they stood in each others' lives. Ally went and sat in the audience with Trish, Dez, Kate, Sydney, and Noah The two siblings were talking and laughing. Ally smiled over at them.

Austin said hello to C5, and talked to Cassidy.

"Hey Blondie." Cassidy said, smiling.

"Hey Cassidy." He smiled at her.

"So Austin, I was wondering if you wanted to go on another date sometime." She smiled hopefully.

"Sorry Cassidy, but I can't."

"Why not?" She looked confused, even though she knew why.

"Because I can't. I already have another girl." He said. Then he mentally slapped himself. Why'd I say that?

"Oh." Was all she said before she turned around. Austin sighed.

The concert began. Austin jumped onstage and sang "Crazy 4 U" followed by: "What Do I Have To Do?"

Ally cheered and clapped after the sings were over and Austin joined her in the crowd. C5 started to sing their songs. They're good. Ally thought.

Then, after their third song, Cassidy came up to the mic. "This next song is dedicated to a very special someone." Cassidy looked directly at Austin. Austin looked surprised. Cassidy started singing.

_I can feel you comin' from a mile away_

_My pulse starts racing at the words that you say_

_And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue_

_That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on you_

Ally's blood boiled with anger. _That no-good low life _conniving- Ally couldn't think of a bad enough word She stole my song! She glanced at Austin, who was smiling. _And my crush. _

**Oh... Drama... Me likey! :) Review! I'd appreciate it! Tell me ideas for this story! And if you want me to start another story(which I want to, I have a few ideas but they're not that good) please give me ideas! Follow! Favorite! **

**Bye! I will update very soon, maybe later** **today, if you review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hey! Sorry it's been a couple days, busyness gets the best of me :) Who saw Magazines & Made up Stuff? If you didn't, GO WATCH IT! It's "Totes Kool with a K!" Haha. I couldn't stop squealing when Austin and Ally held hands! Anyways... On with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show. Pfft, like anyone would believe me if I said I did.**

_My. Song. _Ally gritted her teeth. "Dez! Trish! Austin! That's my song! I wrote it! She stole it!"

"What are you talking about Ally? Cassidy wouldn't do that. How would she even have heard your song?"

"She didn't hear it, she read it. In my book."

"You let her touch your book?"

Ally rolled her eyes before she pulled Austin into the practice room.

"Listen, remember when my book went missing?" Austin nodded to signal her to continue. "Well, Cassidy took it. Dez didn't touch it, surprisingly. Anyways, I know it was her because we watched the security tape. I got the book back from her, but she thinks I'm stealing you from her. She said she'd use the stuff in my book if I 'stole you.' So she's trying to win you back. With my song."

"I-I can't believe she'd do that." Austin shook his head.

"Believe it, Austin. She stole my song."

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Who'd you write the song for?"

Ally stared at him for a moment.

"I wrote the song for my crush. He's so cute and kind and... and he's my best guy friend, so I really don't want to tell him. It's... Weird." Her eyes met Austin's.

"Well, it's not too late for you to sing it to him." Austin pointed out.

Ally smiled. "Yeah... You're right." She started singing softly. Austin sat down and listened.

_I can feel you comin' from a mile away _

_My pulse starts racing from the words that you say _

_And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue _

_That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on _

_You don't have to try too hard _

_You already have my heart _

_You don't gotta thing to prove _

_I'm already into you _

_So _

_Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now _

_Cause I'm so, so good to go _

_Don't say Don't say good night you know _

_You had me at hello _

_You had me at hello _

_Don't say Don't say good night you know _

_You had me at hello _

_Close your mouth now baby don't say a word _

_Cause you ain't saying nothing _

_I ain't already heard _

_Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud _

_And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song _

_You don't have to try too hard _

_You already have my heart _

_You don't gotta thing to prove _

_I'm already into you _

_So _

_Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now _

_Cause I'm so, so good to go _

_Don't say Don't say good night you know _

_You had me at hello _

_You had me at hello _

_You had me at hello _

_Don't say Don't say good night you know _

_You had me at hello _

_You don't have to try too hard _

_You already have my heart _

_You don't gotta thing to prove _

_I'm already into you _

_aaha _

_You don't have to try too hard _

_You already have my heart _

_You don't gotta thing to prove _

_I'm already into you _

_So _

_Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now _

_I'm so, so good to go _

_Don't say Don't say good night you know _

_You had me at hello _

_You had me at hello _

_Don't say Don't say good night you know _

_You had me at hello_

Austin clapped. "That was beautiful."

Ally smiled and sat next to him. She studied the ground. "Do you remember our kiss the other night?"

"How could I forget?"

She looked up. "We aren't just friends anymore, are we?"

"What do you mean?"

Just then, Trish and Dez came in. "What are you guys doing?" Dez asked curiously.

"Nevermind that Dez! We need to go. The concert is over. Do you two want a ride?"

Austin and Ally nodded.

Trish drove Austin, Ally, and Dez home since she was the only one who had a drivers license. They'd already dropped off Dez, and Austin and Ally sat in the back. Neither of them said much in the car. Trish turned on the radio, and Better Together was playing. Austin sang along softly. "Cause we're better together..." His eyes met Ally's for a second, before he turned away. Ally sighed. "I'm performing at Sonic Boom tomorrow. Are you coming?"

"Performing?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I don't have a choice if I want to keep Sonic Boom. It's all your parents' fault." Ally said in frustration.

"Don't blame my parents for wanting to support me." Austin said.

Ally shook her head. "I'm not going to fight with you, Austin." She lay her head against the car window.

"Ok." He watched her.

Then they were at Ally's house, and she got out.

"Bye." Austin said.

Ally waved before she closed the car door and walked inside.

As Trish drove away, she glanced through her mirror at Austin. "You like her don't you?"

Austin shook his head. "Pfft, no way. Why would I like her? We're friends."

Trish smiled. "She likes you back."

"No she doesn't." Austin sighed. "If she did, why is she always so tense around me?"

"Because she busy with her store and fighting Cassidy."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nevermind that part. Anyway, maybe you should figure something out with your parents for the store."

Austin stared into space. "Like what?"

Trish pulled up to his house. "You'll figure it out. Now get out."

Austin obeyed and went inside his house.

"Hello son!" Austin's dad greeted him when he entered.

"Hey dad." Austin said. He went over to the fridge and got some water, drinking it.

"So, how was the concert?" He asked.

"It was good." Austin threw away his empty water bottle and walked upstairs. He lay on his bed, with his hands cupped around his head. He stared at the celling, thinking about him and Ally's conversation.

_We're not just friends anymore, are we?_

He picked up his phone.

To: Ally

From: Austin

Meet me at the mall fountain

He got a reply

To: Austin

From: Ally

When?

To: Ally

From: Austin

Now!

He jammed his hands in his pockets and headed out. When he arrived at the mall, he sat on the edge of the fountain and closed his eyes. Ally snuck up behind him and shouted, "Boo!" Austin screamed and fell backwards into the fountain. Ally started laughing hard. Austin glared at her. This only made her laugh harder. "It's not funny!" He complained, sopping wet.

"I beg to differ." She giggled. "Aw, Austin, you look like a wet RAT. Or maybe wet weasel. This time it's the cute cuddly one." She giggled again. Austin pulled her into the fountain then and dunked her underwater. When she came up, she spluttered. "Austin Moon, I'll-" He laughed. She grinned. "See, it is funny."

"I guess so," He brushed her wet hair out of her eyes. She smiled.

"Remember earlier, when I was about to answer your question, and I was cut off? Well, I think I can answer it now. We... can't just be friends... because... We.. we like each other." She watched his eyes get confused.

"How'd you know I like you?" He whispered.

"I don't. I was going out on a limb and hoping you did."

He grinned. "Wow. That took guts."

"So... Now what? What are we?" Ally stared into his eyes.

Austin put his arms around her and pulled her close. "We are... Auslly!" He kissed her then. They stayed like that, both of them cold from the water but neither moving. Finally, they broke apart. Austin kept his arm wrapped around Ally as they got out of the fountain and ran to Ally's house to dry off.

**I** **know, terrible and short :( But next chapter will hopefully be better. And if you haven't, check out my new story! **

**Tootles! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey! Sorry it's been awhile. I won't bore you with excuses. Big plot changer in this chapter, so READ!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A *sigh***

A few minutes later, when they arrived at Ally's house, they headed upstairs. "Thanks." Austin accepted the towel Ally handed him and started to dry off.

"So, if we're Auslly, does that mean we're dating?" Ally cocked her head to the side as she dried off herself.

Austin smiled, "Yup!" He threw the towel into the the laundry basket. "Well... if you want, anyway." He glanced up nervously.

Ally smiled softly. "I'd like that." They hugged.

Austin pulled back after a minute. "I need to go home now. You know, since I need dry clothes."

"Oh. Ok then." Ally smiled and let go of him. "Bye Austin."

The next day, Austin walked into Sonic Boom and slid behind the counter, kissing Ally on the cheek. Trish and Dez stared confused at them. "Guess what?" Austin grinned, putting his arms around Ally. "We're a couple!"

"What?" They cried in unison. Austin laughed at their expressions.

"Yup, we're Auslly!" Ally grinned.

"Awesome!" Trish clapped and jumped up and down. "My best friend has a boyfriend, my best friend has a boyfriend..." She started singing the song. Ally laughed. "Ok Trish, you're right. That song is annoying." They walked off, talking happily.

"So, you finally asked her out, huh?" Dez asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Dude, you know I know all your secrets."

"But you didn't know that one!" Austin protested.

"What, you mean the one about you liking Ally? Yeah, I did." Dez grinned his typical goofy grin.

"Whatever. And we haven't... officially gone out yet. But we will."

Ally walked over to Austin. "Come on Austin, we need to talk in the practice room. It's time for my break anyway."

"Ok." He followed her into the practice room, where he sat down on the piano bench. She sat next to him. "So here's the deal. We need to come up with a way to explain this to our parents. Seeing as they... Strongly dislike each other."

"Right.." They sat in silence for while.

"We could... not tell them." Austin suggested. Ally gave him a look. "Ok, ok. I don't have any ideas."

"You know what? We should just tell them. You know I love honesty."

"All right. We'll tell them tomorrow." Austin stood up and took Ally's hand. He walked her home.

"So, I was thinking we should go on an official first date. What do you think?"

"That's a great idea, Austin! Where should we go?"

"We'll, I was thinking a movie. You can pick it!" He grinned. "And afterwards, we can go get ice cream!" Ally laughed. "Ok, sounds fun. See you tomorrow, Austin." She kissed his cheek before she ran inside. Austin smiled and then walked home.

Late that night, Ally couldn't fall asleep, no matter how hard she tried. Even snuggling her stuffed dog didn't help. She sighed, frustrated, and got up. She decided she'd go to Sonic Boom and work on a new song. She couldn't do it here, because it'd wake her family up. Ally grabbed her book and the keys to the store, and stuffed both into her purse before she started walking. Ally was so lost in thought about the feud between the Dawsons and the Moons that she almost missed it.

But how on earth could someone miss _that_?

Ally's eyes widened, and she screamed. She rummaged desperately through her purse, trying to find her phone, but she hadn't brought it.

Ally ran home as fast as her legs could carry her and threw open the door when she got there. She raced upstairs and shook her parents, screaming. "Dad! Mom! Wake up!"

"What's the matter hon?" Her dad asked drowsily.

"_Fire_!"

Ally and Sydney stood huddled together, watching the firemen run about with water hoses and checklists.

"Ally, what's going to happen to us now?" Sydney asked in a small, scared voice.

"We'll be fine." Ally said convincingly. Truth be told, Ally was trying to convince herself, too.

Just then, Austin ran up. "Ally I got your text-" He stopped and stared, horror filling his eyes.

Ally grabbed hold of him and buried her head in his chest. She started to cry. "It's gone, Austin. All gone." He stroked her back comfortingly as she cried.

After a couple of minutes, Ally stopped crying and turned around, sniffling. She walked up to one of the firefighters.

"What do you think caused the fire, sir?"

The man turned around. "I really do not know, miss. We're trying to discover the source of the fire at the present moment. We'll let you know if we figure it out."

"Ok..." Ally sighed and walked back to Austin.

"How could this happen?"

Austin's POV**(Read AN at the bottom)**

Just then, I remembered something...

_"Ok, we'll tell them tomorrow." I stood up to take Ally home. As I stood, I knocked over a lamp that was on. I shrugged. Whatever. I had thought. No big deal. _

I scratched the back of my neck nervously. "I wish I knew, Ally." I put my arm around her quickly. _I wish I didn't know. _

No POV

Austin headed home not long after that. He opened the door and saw his parents sipping tea on the couch.

"Look Austin!" Mimi pointed at the TV.

On the 2:00 news was footage of what was formerly Sonic Boom.

"This is amazing! Business will skyrocket!"

Austin stared at his dad in shock. "How can you be so heartless? That store means everything to my girlfriend and partner!" He paused. "And me. That place means everything... To me." He raced upstairs without another word and slammed his door.

**Like it? Hate it? I got the idea from Shake it up, kinda, also I was doing homework and the word "Smoke" popped out at me. Anyways, I'm going to start doing some POVs Sometimes. That's all. **

**Ausllyshipper101, out! **

**P.S. Dying to see Big Dreams & Big Apples!**


	9. Chapter 9

**OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH! GUESS WHAT PEOPLE? R5 IS COMING TO CHICAGO! They're performing and having a meet-and-greet Saturday! And I might be going!(If I can convince my parents, anyways) I wanna meet them soooooooooooooooooooooo bad! Wish me luck! :) Aw shoot now you know where I live :( but I had to tell SOMEONE :D Now, on with the chapter :) IMPORTANT A/N AT THE BOTTOM, K? READ IT!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally, yada yada yada :P**

Ally stared dejectedly at the paper in front of her.

"Ms. Dawson!" Mr. Burns, her English teacher, rapped his knuckles on her desk.

"Huh?" Ally looked up quickly.

"You seem strangely silent today, and class just ended and you didn't move. Is everything all right?"

"No, Mr. Burns." Just saying his name brought tears to her eyes.

Mr. Burns sat down next to her.

"Maybe it's for the best."

"Wh- what?" Ally looked confused.

"The store burning and all. Maybe it's for the better. Your family can move on to bigger and better things now."

Ally had never known Mr. Burns had a soft side to him. He was always so... tough. "How'd you know about the store?"

"I was up last night grading papers and saw it on the news. Plus, Mr. Moon brought it to my attention. He seemed very worried about you."

Ally smiled in spite of herself. Austin always was there for her, even when they weren't physically together.

"Thanks for cheering me up, Mr. Burns." Ally stood up and started walking to the door.

"Oh and Ms. Dawson?"

She turned and looked at him. "Yes?"

"Good luck with your store."

Ally nodded. "Thanks."

After school, Ally was walking back to her locker when she bumped into Austin. "Hey." She smiled.

"Hey Ally." Austin kissed her cheek. Ally's smile widened. "Thanks for talking to all my teachers for me. That was so sweet."

"I'd do anything for you Als. You know that." Austin grinned.

Ally blushed.

"So... I was wondering about our date tonight. Should we cancel? You know, considering the circumstances and all..."

Ally's smile softened. "No. I want to do it anyway. Forget everything for awhile."

"Ok." Austin hugged her before they went their separate ways.

Austin couldn't bear going home to his house. He hadn't spoken to his parents since he'd blown up at them last night(technically this morning). Sonic Boom no longer existed, so that was out. Austin sighed, frustrated. Where could he go to relax?

Meanwhile, Ally walked into her house and set her backpack on the ground. "Hey Mom, Dad. Where's Sydney?"

"She's at a friend's house. How was school?"

"It was okay." Ally sat next to her dad on the couch.

"I've been talking with the firemen and the police, and neither one of them can figure out what happened. They're still working on it. Anyways, we all need to get temporary jobs to keep up with the bills, ok Ally-gator?"

Ally nodded. "Don't worry Dad. You know what? I'll go looking now!" Ally jumped up, grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

Ally walked through the mall, carefully looking at each shop name.

Finally, after an hour of searching, she chose Jinga Juice, a juice store. Ally walked in. She grinned when she saw Austin. "Hey Austin, what are you doing here?"

"I'm drinking juice while twitting my fans." Ally sat down next to him, and he kissed her. She blushed. "So did you say anything to the fans about us?"

"Not yet. I was waiting for your approval first."

"Well ok, I approve. Tell them, they'll be ecstatic. Anyways, I have to apply for a job here, you know, since I don't work at Sonic Boom anymore." Ally stood up. "See you later Austin."

"Bye Ally." Austin watched her leave before twitting.

_Date night tonight with my favorite lady theAllyD!_

After he sent it, Austin watched with a grin as fans twitted him like crazy.

_ Austinrockstarr REALLY?! You're finally together?!_

_ Austinrockstarr Where you taking her? It BETTER be romantic!_

He set his phone down and watched as Ally, now in uniform, was being trained. He smiled. Austin stood up and walked up to the counter. "Excuse me miss?" He said sweetly to Ally. She glanced up. "How may I help you, valued, paying, cute customer?"

"Do you treat all your customers this way?" He grinned, tilting his head.

"Nah. You're special. Now seriously, what do you need?"

"A refill, please." He handed her his cup.

"What flavor?"

"Cherry."

"Okey-dokey." Ally went back to the machine and filled it up. She handed it back to him. "Two-fifty."

"But that's regular price! Don't I get some sort of boyfriend discount or something?"

Ally laughed. "Nope. You're not that special."

Austin made his puppy eyes at Ally, but she didn't budge. "Fine," he grumbled jokingly. He handed her the money and sat back down again.

**Ok, important note here. How do you want the fire to have been started? Tell me in a review! Cause honestly, I dunno who/what should have started it. And secondly, would you like me to continue with Lost sea, or start something else? I have writers block with that one, Plus i have two chapters written for a Disney crossover(including Jessie, A&A, GLC, ANT farm, and SiU) Anyways, vote! **

**Until next time, **

**Ausllyshipper101 :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiya! Here's your chapter! A quick shout out to all the reviewers! I love you all so, so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

After Austin finished his drink, he sighed and got up to leave the store. He waved to Ally as he left, and Ally smiled and waved back.

Austin stared up at the Miami sunset as he walked along the beach. He knew he had to get home soon, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't face his parents.

Austin pulled out his phone and texted Ally.

To: Ally

From: Austin

You done with work yet?

When he didn't get a response, he sighed. "Apparently not."

As it started to get dark, he trudged home. When he arrived, he stood hesitantly at the door. Austin took a deep breath and opened it.

Mimi stood when she saw him and ran over and hugged him tightly. She started to cry. Austin hugged her tightly. When she pulled away, Mike came over and patted his son on the back. He pulled back. "Austin, we're very sorry we didn't support you when you didn't want the store. We're sorry we've been so ignorant about your feelings, and most importantly, we're sorry we insulted Ally. We didn't realize how much she meant to you."

Austin smiled widely. "It's ok, you guys didn't mean it."

The three hugged.

"Now that that's out of the way, how is Ally coping without the store?"

Austin shrugged. "She's working at Jinga Juice right now, but I think she really misses the store."

Suddenly, Mimi smiled. "I have an idea!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ally waved to her boss, Karen, as she walked out of Jinga Juice. She took off her hat and shook out her hair. Ally suddenly remembered her date with Austin. She quickly ran home. She grabbed her phone and checked her messages when she got there.

_To: Austin_

_From: Ally_

_I'm done! Meet you at the theater in ten?_

_To: Ally_

_From: Austin_

_I'll be there ;)_

Ally grinned.

"How was work Ally-gator?" Lester came over and hugged her.

"It was pretty good for my first day."

"Guess what? The cops figured out what started the fire!" Lester said excitedly.

"What was it, dad?" Ally asked curiously.

"Apparently a lamp was knocked over by accident, and somehow it sparked a flame."

Ally sighed, relieved. "We'll, we know it isn't sabotage. Anyways, I have to get ready for my date with Austin now, so-"

"Austin?" Lester's eyebrows raised. "You're dating Austin?"

"Well, yeah..." Ally quickly ran upstairs without saying anything else. She changed into the dress she'd worn for Trish's quinceanera. She wore her hair in its usual curls.

When Ally arrived at the theater, she spotted Austin leaning against the wall over by the ticket booth. She walked over to him. "Hey Austin."

He grinned and kissed her on the cheek. "Hello milady." He said in a fake British accent. Ally giggled. The couple held hands and walked up to the ticket booth.

"What would you like to see tonight?"

"Hmm, I don't know..." Ally scanned the movie selections. There was Revenge of the Killer Zompyres, Decapitation 3, and Zailiens 14, all horror films, so Ally didn't want to see those. There was The Wedding Diary, but Ally didn't want to make Austin sit through that, even if she would end up being the one who didn't cry. There was The Horse Tamer, which sounded interesting, but Ally kept looking anyway. Sisterhood of the Traveling Secret Princesses, which sounded like a little kid's movie, or Monkey Cars 3D, some odd movie about exploding monkeys?

"I think I choose the Horse Tamer." Ally concluded.

"Ok then!" Austin paid for the tickets and he and Ally headed in.

"What type of food would you like?" Austin gestured toward the food counter.

"Just popcorn for two and a large Coke." Ally frowned before smiling up at Austin. "You know what Austin, I'll go get them, you just... go play in the arcade for a minute. I insist."

Austin looked very confused, but did as Ally told him to with a shrug.

Ally walked up to the counter. "What can I get for-" Cassidy looked up at Ally and her expression darkened. "You." She spat.

"Cassidy, cut to it. All I want to know is this; did you touch Sonic Boom, at all? Oh and I need a large popcorn, large Coke."

Cassidy told her order to the employee in charge of orders before turning back to Ally. "Why would I want to go in your disgusting store anyway?"

"All I want to know is if you've been in Sonic Boom lately."

"No. I wouldn't be caught dead in that place anyway. I shop at Moon's Magical Music for my instruments. Why do you care? It doesn't even exist anymore!"

Ally studied Cassidy. "Cassidy, you know what I don't understand? You knew how to get into Sonic Boom, that fact was proven when you stole my book. You hate me, which is a motive."

"Are you suggesting I, Cassidy DePew, burned down your store? That's ridiculous!"

"It's possible." Ally tilted her head.

"What, so you think I snuck into your store and knocked over a lamp. Whoop-dee-doo."

Ally's eyes narrowed. "How do you know about the lamp?"

Cassidy looked nervous. She glanced to her right, and walked away to talk to a coworker.

Austin bounded up just then. "Come on Ally, the movie's gonna start." He whined. Ally grinned in spite of herself. She grabbed the popcorn and drink and followed Austin to the theater. They sat in the back, setting the popcorn and Coke between them. Even as the movie started and showed a muscular 19-year old, Ally couldn't stop thinking about Cassidy.

_Did she start the fire?_

After the movie, Austin and Ally got in his car to go out for ice cream.

"That movie was really stupid." Austin laughed. "But I had fun anyway, since I was with you."

Ally blushed. "Aww. That's sweet. Hanging out with you always makes me smile."

"Don't forget blush. You typically blush."

Ally laughed. "Shut up." She smacked his shoulder playfully.

"Any word on the cause of the burning store?" Austin asked after a minute's silence.

Ally debated on what she should tell him.

"They said it was caused by a lamp being knocked over-"

Austin's heart sank.

"-but I don't think it's possible for a fire to start like that."

Austin shrugged. "They're the firefighters, I'd take their word for it."

Ally nodded, staring out the window.

When they arrived, they decided to order two everything but the kitchen sink sundaes.

"Race you to see who can finish first!" Austin grinned cockily.

"That really isn't a good idea..." Ally looked uncertain.

"Pleeeease?" Austin put his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Ally picked up her spoon.

"Three... two... one... Go!" Austin and Ally dug in eagerly. Austin won by a long stretch. "Ha!" He leapt up in the air. Ally shook her head in amazement. "How on earth are you so thin?"

"I exercise. These prove it." He flexed his muscles. Ally just rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Take me home please."

"Not yet! You have ice cream on your face." Austin sat next to her and licked her cheek. Ally shook her head in disgust, but she blushed a little. "Gross." Austin laughed. He took her hand and walked with her to his car. He drove her home, and when they reached her house, he leaned over and kissed her. Ally smiled. After a minute, they pulled apart. "I had fun tonight." Ally said, smiling.

"Good." Austin smiled back. "So Ally, there was something I was wondering. Do you think... Would you like to work at my family's store? I mean, if you don't, I understand, but if you did, it would mean we can hang out more."

Ally thought about it for a minute, and smiled. "Ok, sure. Why not."

Austin grinned widely. "Yay! Thank you Ally!" He kissed her again.

Ally smiled. "You're welcome. Bye Austin." She headed into the house.

"Bye." Austin sighed happily. _I must be the luckiest dude on the planet._

**Did you like it? I figured out exactly how the fire started! You may think you know, but you probably don't! Ha! :D! Anyways... I'll update soon, promise! **

**P.S. I don't own the movies or Coke. The movies are all from other Disney shows I watch. :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh, My, Gosh. I am a despicable human being. I've been gone for months. MONTHS! But if anyone's still reading, then thank you so very much for continuing to watch for new chapter of all my stuff. Keep watch, I will be updating throughout the day today. *Begs on knees for forgiveness***

**Short, but I'm trying to update a lot o' stuff :(**

**I don't own Austin & Ally, sigh. BUT THEY WILL KISS SOON! Sorry, off topic...**

Ally woke up the next morning and got dressed to go to work at Moon's Magical Music. She had decided not to tell her family, because they probably wouldn't let her anyway. She just told her parents that she was going to her job at Jinga Juice.  
When she arrived, she walked over to Austin, who was busy staring at the cash register. She snuck up behind him and kissed his ear. He jumped slightly, but when he saw it was Ally, he grinned. "Well hello there." He grinned, kissing her briefly.  
"Hi." Ally giggled. "Why are you staring at the cash register like it's an alien from outer space?"  
Austin shrugged sheepishly. "Well, I'm not exactly sure how to use it…"  
Ally rolled her eyes at him. "I take it that's why you need me to work here."  
"Pretty much."  
As Ally showed Austin how to work the cash register correctly, Ally happened to look up and see two people coming downstairs, hand in hand.  
"Sydney?" Ally stared at her in surprise. "What are you doing here?" Sydney froze for a second, then she replied, "What are you doing here?"  
Ally pressed her lips together. "Well…"  
Sydney nodded. "This never happened, ok?"  
"Um… ok." Ally nodded quickly. With that, Sydney and Noah walked away and out of Moon's Magical Music.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Later that day, as Ally was working at the counter, a customer came up to her, with something in her hand.  
"Hey Ally." Cassidy said coolly. "Whatcha doin' here? I thought the competition's business was off limits."  
Ally gritted her teeth. "Well, it's not competition anymore, now is it? Since there is no more Sonic Boom."  
Cassidy shrugged. "Good point." She gave a slight smirk before walking away. Ally had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach about that little conversation, but she tried to move on with her day.  
"Hey Ally! Check out what my parents said I can do for the rest of the day!" Austin said excitedly to his songwriter, girlfriend, and coworker later that day.  
Ally rolled her eyes but walked over to him. She laughed. "That's what your so excited about? You get to be a DJ?"  
Austin shrugged. "It's better than carrying boxes all day. Plus, this way I can see you better." He grinned cheekily.  
Ally rolled her eyes, a slight blush on her cheeks. "Ok, well, enjoy being a DJ for a while." Ally walked back over to her post at the counter.  
"Ally?" A surprised voice said.  
Ally turned around, and when she saw who it was her heart stopped for a second.  
"Dad…?"  
Lester looked at her in shock. "Why are you working here?"  
"Uh, well…."  
"It was my idea Mr. Dawson." Austin said quickly, walking to Ally's side. Just then, Mike and Mimi walked down the stairs. "Lester….. come upstairs for a minute, please. We'd like to talk to you."  
Lester looked hesitant and unwilling, but he went anyway. Ally watched them go. "What are they talking about?" Ally turned to Austin.  
"Um…. Nothing, really." Austin said quickly, before turning around and heading to his DJ turntable. Ally furrowed her brow in confusion.  
What was Austin planning that she absolutely couldn't know?

After the "meeting" of sorts Lester left the store without a word to Ally. She was slightly worried, but not terribly. It couldn't be that bad, since he handn't forbid her from seeing Austin or anything. When her shift was done, she headed home. When she walked in, she looked around the house. No one was home._ Odd_. Ally thought. When she went into the kitchen, she saw a note on the table. She picked it up. It read:

_Ally,_

_Mom and I are out looking for temporary jobs. Dinner's in the fridge. Oh, and Sydney's at a friend's. See you tomorrow sweetie. _

_P.S. It's too late at night to be seeing that Austin boy, so don't get any ideas!_

_P.P.S. Your dad wrote that..._

Ally laughed softly at her parent's. _Friend's house. Ha. More like boyfriend's house. Guess Mike and Mimi forgot to mention the part about Sydney. _

She sighed. What was she supposed to do all night by herself? _I guess I'll just call Austin. _

She dialed his number, and waited. But for some reason he didn't pick it up. Maybe he didn't have his phone with him. She tried calling his home phone next.

"Hello?" Mimi's voice rang in her ear. It was slightly hard to hear her since there was a lot of background noise.

"Hi, Mimi, is Austin there?" Ally asked.

"Ally? Oh hi sweetie! Yeah Austin's busy right now, so-"

"What's he doing?" Part of Ally scolded herself for interrupting someone.

"Oh, he's, um, playing guitar. Yep, he can't hear anyone right now. Now, I've really gotta go. Sorry sweetie. Talk to you later." With that, she hung up. Ally stared at her phone. What the heck? Why would Mimi lie to me? It didn't make sense. And all that noise in the background... I thought I'd heard my dad's voice. And Austin's. What on Earth was going on?

**I'll be back with more later, gotta go update some other way past overdue stories... :P **


	12. Chapter 12

**New chapter time! So I've decided to take this story into a more mystery-type direction. So I need to think of a new title. What do you guys think it should be called? You give me ideas in reviews or PMs, and I'll pick my top 3. Then you guys can vote! And i'll try to update more frequently, because school is going to start winding down soon, and I won't be at school for as long... Yada yada. **

**Another thing, I want to write you guys a one-shot! Just for being awesome. So give me some ideas!**

**On with chapter!**

**I don't own Austin and Ally, although maybe someday, when I write a New York Times bestselling book, I'll have enough money to buy the rights to it, and I don't have to say the disclaimer in my heading! I can say I own Austin and Ally! **

**...**

When Ally was about to leave for work at Moon's Magical Music the next morning, there was a knock at the door. Ally opened the door to find Austin standing there, grinning. Ally looked at him, confused. "Austin! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the store?"

Austin laughed. "The store's closed for today. So I figured we could hang out. I've made plans for fun stuff we could do."

Ally cocked her head to the side. "Oh? What kind of things?"

Austin shrugged. "Cliche date ideas I got on the internet." Ally laughed at this. Austin pouted. "Too bad it's not raining." Ally smiled. "That doesn't mean I can't kiss you." She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. "Now, seriously, where are we going?"

Austin took her hand, and they started walking. "Again, it's a surprise."

Ally sighed overdramatically. "OK." After a pause, Ally said, "So, what were you up to last night?"

Austin shifted uncomfortably. "I was, just really overloaded with homework, and other stuff like that."

Ally frowned. "Your mom said you were playing your guitar and couldn't talk."

Austin bit his lip. "Um, yeah, I did that too."

Ally stopped walking. "Austin, what's going on?"

Austin laughed slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Well, there's something you're not telling me. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Austin sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you. The truth is... I'm having a surprise concert at Moon's Magical Music, duh!"

"Oh, ok then." Ally shrugged. "Let's go then."

"Wait; it's not ready yet. We'll go there later. First off we're going to the fair downtown."

"All right then." Ally shrugged and then continued walking.

* * *

When they finally arrived, Ally looked around at the fairgrounds almost in awe. "How come I didn't know this was happening?"

Austin shrugged, a goofy smile appearing on his face. "You were too busy thinking about me?"

Ally laughed. "Something like that." Austin smiled. "So where to first?"

Ally scanned the fairgrounds. She knew this place pretty well, since just two weeks ago they'd shot a music video here. Finally she made her decision. "Let's go play some games. Bet you I'll win more games than you." She grinned mischeviously.

"You're on." Austin said with a grin.

* * *

Later on, after twenty total games, with Ally winning four and Austin winning ten(the rest were lost by both), Austin and Ally sat at the top of the ferris wheel, enjoying the view and their corndogs.

"This was really cool." Ally grinned. "I'm really enjoying myself."

"Good." Austin grinned.

Ally glanced over at Austin. "So... Have you talked to Cassidy lately?"

Austin nodded. "Yeah, I did. She and her band are off to Texas for their next concert."

Ally nodded. Finally, she wouldn't have to deal with Cassidy anymore.

Just then, Ally's phone started to ring. Ally searched her purse, trying to find it. "Where is my phone?" She wondered. She finally found it, and picked it up during the voice mail.

"Hello Mr. Dawson. We've just gotten an update about the fire. We've discovered that the destruction was not only caused by a lamp, but also because of a small lighter we found in the destroyed upper room, next to the lamp we originally thought caused the fire. Because this case is beginning to look more like sabotage, we are sending in an investigation team."

Ally's heart began to race. Her head was spinning. She remembered the conversation with Cassidy in the movie theater.

_How did she know about the lamp? _

Pretty obvious, if you asked Ally.

"You OK?" Austin asked, sounding concerned.

Ally glanced over at Austin. She tried to give him a quick smile. "Yeah, fine. It was supposed to be for my dad. They must have gotten the wrong number."

Austin studied her for a moment, but then shrugged. "Ok then."

They spent the rest of the time on the ferris wheel in silence.

* * *

Austin and Ally were walking back to Moon's Magical Music. Austin had called ahead earlier, and everything was set up.

"You ready?" Austin asked when they were just outside of the store.

Ally gave him a confused look. "Yeah, I suppose."

With a grand swoop of his arm, the store's door opened with a tinkle of the bell. Ally walked in, and her jaw immediately dropped. She could not believe what she was seeing.

Inside stood the Moons and Mr. Dawson, along with Trish, Dez, and their families. Ally looked at them, wide-eyed. On the sign they were holding up read the words;

_Welcome to Sonic Boom. _

Ally's eyes teared up and she turned to Austin. "Are you-"

He nodded. "This is yours now. I wouldn't have a career without you, and you wouldn't have a music store without me. We're even now."

Without warning, Ally enveloped him into the tightest hug ever. "Thank you, thank you a thousand times!'

He hugged her back. "Thank my parents. They're the ones that actually gave the store away."

Ally broke free of her hug on Austin and ran to Mike and Mimi, giving each of them a quick hug. "Thank you guys so much. You have no idea what this means to me."

Mimi smiled. "Well, you're practically family now, so you should probably have your business back."

Ally pulled away from Mimi. "What about you guys?"

Mimi shrugged. "Don't worry. We'll think of something." Ally beamed. "Well, I'm so excited." She ran around the store, cleaning things up and chattering happily the whole time. Austin smiled adoringly at her. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved her. Now, he just needed to decide how to tell her...

* * *

"They'll figure it out, you know."

She groaned, running her hands through her long, blond hair. "I know, I know. But we'll be in Texas. No big deal."

Chris scoffed. "Yes, big deal. There's something called the internet. They'll figure out you stupidly destroyed a store, are a criminal, and post about it on the internet. The police will see, find out where we are via Tweeter, and boom! They've got you."

She turned to face him, makeup bag in hand. "Look, I get it, OK? Let's just move on and forget Austin and Ally ever existed."

One of her brothers, Colin, swallowed hard. "Um, Cass, that's gonna be hard."

Cassidy glared. "Why?"

"Because a couple weeks ago I booked you that duet with Austin. And Starr records agreed to it. You have to write a song with them and then preform it with Austin."

**O.O Wow, intense. So I now know where I'm going with this, and it turns out it's not really going to be about the music store rivalry. If you don't like where it's going, just don't read it anymore(Although not reading it would make me sad...) **

**Bye!**

**PS- Doesn't C5 seem like an awesome band? Four siblings, a friend, and a manager also in the family, all starting with the letter C! I wish there was a real band like that... ;)**


End file.
